Someone New
by Misty8
Summary: Sarah's moving away, and it breaks Zach's heart. can a new girl at schol help pick up the pieces? SURPRISE TWIST AT THE END!
1. Sarah's Goodbye

Author's note- I do not own the Zach Files, any of the movies listed, or practically anything for that matter. Just please don't steal my ideas or my original character, Katie.  
  
1-Sarah's Goodbye  
  
"You're moving?" asked Zach Greenburg in disbelief. His girlfriend, Sarah, nodded.  
  
"Yeah, my dad just got transferred to this new place in California."  
  
"But California is so far away from here!" She nodded again sadly.  
  
"What are we gonna do about, you know, us?" he asked.  
  
"We have to be realistic. Long distance relationships hardly ever work. I guess we." Sarah looked down at the ground, not able to meet Zach's eyes. ".have to break up." She finished sadly.  
  
Somehow, Zach knew from the second she told him that she was moving, that this is what it would come to.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow, the company wants him there as soon as possible," she explained. A car honked outside. "That's my dad." Zach nodded.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek and left. Zach just walked silently to his room, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.  
  
A little while later, his dad called him. "Zach, Cam and Spence are here."  
  
"Tell them I'm sick," he called back.  
  
"Too late," said Cam as Zach's two best friends, Cam Dunleavey and Spencer Sharpe, burst into the room. Shocked at Zach's state, they stopped in their tracks right inside the room. Cam was the first to speak.  
  
"Dude, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's a pretty big nothing to make you cry," countered Spence.  
  
"Come on, where you're boys. You can tell us," said Cam. Zach breathed heavily.  
  
"Sarah's moving to California."  
  
"I'm sorry, Zach," replied Spence.  
  
"Well," Zach started sitting up. "no sense in me just feeling sorry for myself. What'd you guys come to tell me?"  
  
"In light of recent events, its best that we wait till later," said Spence, backing away.  
  
"Guys, I'm cool. Now what happened?" He looked at Spence.  
  
"Cam asked Gwen out." Gwen Kilerby was the only girl at Horace-Hyde-White School for Boys, who Cam has liked for quite some time. Zach smirked and his glance shifted from Spence to Cam.  
  
"And how bad did she trash you?" Cam smiled.  
  
"Dude, she said yes." Zach slumped down again.  
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you," replied Spence shaking his head.  
  
"Come on Spence; let's leave him alone for awhile." He nodded and they left. Zach lay back on his bed and drifted off unto a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Something New

2- Something New  
  
"Buzz." droned on Zach's alarm clock. He reached out from under his sheets and turned it off. Groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and changed from the clothes he slept in into his school uniform.  
  
Expressionless, he poured his Cocoa Puffs and ate, somewhat mechanically.  
  
"Zach, I've got a late meeting tonight. Can you handle dinner? There's ten bucks by the phone for pizza." His dad struggled to put his shoe on. Zach nodded, grabbed his backpack and left. The walk to school was lonely; he always walked to school by himself, but today was especially bad.  
  
He ran into Cam and Gwen, next to his locker.  
  
"Hi Zach," replied Gwen. "How are you feeling?" she asked compassionately. Zach looked at Gwen, and then Cam.  
  
"You told her?" he asked with disbelief. Gwen looked upset.  
  
"Cam didn't tell me anything. Sarah told me yesterday. I figured that you most likely would be very upset so I thought to comfort you. But since you didn't want me to know, I guess that it was an action wasted." With that she tossed her hair and walked off. Cam just stared at Zach.  
  
"She's your girlfriend," Zach shrugged. Cam walked off to find Gwen. Zach just turned around and started walking toward his next class.  
  
Suddenly, someone bumped into him making him drop all his books.  
  
"I'm really sorry," a voice said. Zach looked up and saw a girl in a school uniform bending down to help him pick up his books. A pretty girl, Zach thought. 


	3. The Introductions

3- The Introductions  
  
"I'm Zach Greenburg," he introduced as he collected himself.  
  
"Kelly Gamble."  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well, this is a boy's school, except for Gwen. And you certainly aren't Gwen, or a guy for that matter." She smiled and snapped her finger.  
  
"Darn it, you saw through my disguise." Now Zach was laughing, it felt good to laugh, he hadn't laughed in two days.  
  
"Do you know where Ms. Fisher's room is?" she asked as Zach nodded.  
  
"That's my next class, I'll take you." She smiled again. They started walking down the hall.  
  
"So, where'd you come from?"  
  
"Florida."  
  
"Are you, like, leaving behind your best-friend, boyfriend and all that?" he asked, surprised at his own choice of words. She gave him a surprised smirk,  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
They made their way to the classroom. Ms. Fisher smiled as Kelly entered.  
  
"Ah, you must be Kelly." She nodded as Zach made his way to his seat. Ms. Fisher went on, "Kelly, why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
"My name is Kelly Gamble," she smiled shyly. "I'm 15 years old, and I just moved here from Merritt Island, Florida."  
  
Ms. Fisher seemed pleased enough. Then, she looked at Zach. "Mr. Greenburg, since it appears that you and Miss Gamble have become acquainted, I trust that you will show her around?" It was more of a command than a question. Still, Zach nodded and she pointed Kelly to the seat behind Gwen.  
  
Suddenly, Zach felt a poke in the back from Cam. Knowingly, Zach silently slid his hand behind his desk. Cam slipped a piece of paper into it. When the teacher wasn't looking, he opened the note.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You know, since I figured that you'd be on the girl warpath today, I can take the new girl around."  
  
Zach scribbled furiously, "No, it's okay. You have Gwen to think about." Somehow, he really wanted to be the one to show Kelly around. He couldn't figure out why though. He just brushed it off and slid his hand back behind his desk, waiting for Cam to grab his reply. 


	4. What Awaits

4-What Awaits  
  
"And this is my friend, Spencer Sharpe," Zach introduced him. Spence stuck out his hand for her to shake it.  
  
"Call me Spence," he replied as he and Kelly shook hands. Zach looked over Cam and Gwen, already sitting down at their lunch table.  
  
"And that's Cam Dunleavey and Gwen Kilerby," Zach pointed over. Cam and Gwen smiled and waved. Zach, Kelly, and Spence sat down.  
  
"Welcome to HHW. How's your day been so far?" asked Gwen. Kelly smiled.  
  
"Fine thanks. I've just never been in a school with so many guys." Gwen giggled.  
  
"You get used to it. Just be careful of them spitting and looking up your skirt." That sent both girls into giggles. The boys, however, just looked stunned.  
  
Hello, we're sitting right here," complained Cam. "And we would never do that to the two of you."  
  
"You wouldn't, but he." Gwen shot a glance at Vernon Manteufield, the biggest snob in the whole school, ".would." That made Cam clutch Gwen's hand tighter.  
  
"Not while we're around, he won't," came Zach's reply. Kelly smirked, "Such big, strong, guys we have here. But who's 'he'?"  
  
Spence leaned over, "Kelly Gamble, meet Vernon Manteufield, the class sleaze, slob, and overall bad guy." The bell rang.  
  
"What do you have next?" asked Cam.  
  
"Uh." she searched around her pockets for her schedule.  
  
"U.S. History," Kelly read out loud.  
  
"All of us are in that together!" Gwen exclaimed. Kelly smiled. She has a very sweet smile, noted Zach. Gwen looked at Zach. He kinda had a goofy sort of smile on his face. She recognized it from Cam and a lot of other guys. Uh-oh, she thought. 


	5. Seeking an Unknown Answer

5-Seeking an Unknown Answer  
  
She met him after-school at his locker.  
  
"Hey Zach," she started politely.  
  
"Hey Gwen."  
  
"So, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine," he answered slowly, now suspicious.  
  
"So you're okay about Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah, Gwen what's this about?" he asked, now suspicious and annoyed.  
  
"Do you like Kelly?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah she's cool," he tried to answer obliviously.  
  
"Come on, you know what I mean."  
  
"Gwen, what's with the third degree?" he exploded.  
  
"Honestly," Zach nodded. "I'm afraid that you may be using Kelly to try and forget about Sarah." Zach slammed his locker.  
  
"Dang it all, what do you expect me to do? Grieve for a year and not date again until I'm 20? You're impossible, Gwennie!"  
  
"Well, Zackie, you're in denial!"  
  
"About what? I found a girl who I really like, and my girlfriend just broke up with me. What would be the problem would me asking her out!?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
Gwen opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She paused for a long moment.  
  
"So you're telling me that you've accepted the fact that you are no longer together with Sarah, but you'd like to be, with Kelly," she asked calmly. Sensing her calmness, Zach replied the same.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Well, I've gotta hand it to you, Zach. Most guys are ready to keel over and die when a girl they really liked dumps them, and some girls, I'll wager, but you are being completely honest when you say that you're going to ask another girl out the day after?" Zach nodded again. "Well then, I'll give you my blessing, as a friend." Zach scowled again.  
  
"I didn't need your blessing, I was planning on calling her in a few days anyway, whether you knew, much less liked it or not." Then he walked off toward his house, alone again.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
He fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled a note,  
  
"Thanks for helping me so much today. I owe you. Here's  
  
my number in case you think of something I can repay you with.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kelly."  
  
She had signed her number at the bottom.  
  
A plan was forming inside Zach's head. He remembered that his Dad wasn't coming home until late, so he'd invite her over. Then, he'd ask her out. But that all depended on Kelly.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered the phone,  
  
"Hello, is Kelly there?" Zach asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute," a little girl replied. Then he heard in the background, "Kelly, it's your boyfriend!"  
  
Nice choice of words, Zach thought. The he heard, "Shut up and give me that!" He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hello, Kelly here."  
  
"Hey Kelly, its Zach."  
  
"Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"Good, how about you?"  
  
"Fine, what'd you want?"  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come eat dinner with me. Well, it's pizza, so it's not exactly dinner.but my Dad's gone tonight, so I needed some company." Needed some company? What kind of idiot am I?  
  
"Cool, sure I'll come."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him her address and they hung up. She'd be here in an hour. 


	6. Boys, Pizza, and a Decision

6- Boys, Pizza, and a Decision  
  
Zach rushed around to clean up his house. Straightening chairs, putting away dirty socks that had worked their way into the kitchen, he was working overtime. Just as he had finished putting away the last stray magazine, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and there Kelly stood. She looked amazing. True, she had on only jeans and a grey "Nebraska Tennis" T-shirt, but she had a certain essence about her. To Zach, it was one of an angel that he was drawn to.  
  
"Uh, hey," he started.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
"You wanna come in?" he asked. Then he berated himself instantly. Of course she'd want to come in! You invited her stupid!  
  
"Might as well, I've got nothing else to do," she smiled. She walked in.  
  
"What kinda pizza did you get?"  
  
"Uh, I didn't know what you'd want."  
  
She sat down on the couch and looked at Zach. "I don't care, just no olives or peppers or anything."  
  
"Sausage?" he asked.  
  
"Great!"  
  
He pulled the phone off the hook and called Pete's Pizza, across town. They said that they'd deliver in about an hour.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie while we wait?"  
  
"Sure, what do you got?" Zach looked over at their newest movie from Blockbuster.  
  
"How about "The Glass House"?"  
  
"Never seen it," she answered.  
  
"It's really cool," he replied as he popped it into the VCR. While it re- round, he turned and sat on the couch. The big moment had come.  
  
"So, do you really have a boyfriend, back in Florida?" he asked. She frowned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well.Kelly I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He spit in out so fast that he barely had control over what he was saying. He looked up, and she had this dazed look on her face as she stared at her lap. Zach decided to wait for her to speak. Then, she looked up and smiled again at Zach.  
  
"I really like you too, Zach. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled as the VCR clicked to a stop. He got up and pressed play. Every time it came to a scary part, he noticed that she slid a little closer to him. When the guy in the movie threw the two kids into the basement, Kelly was leaning against Zach. He turned and looked at her, and she looked back up at him. Then slowly, he kissed her. She kissed him back. When they had each pulled back, the doorbell rang. Nice timing, he thought bitterly as he opened the door. When he opened it, he got a surprise.  
  
"Pizza for Zach Greenburg?" asked Cam. 


	7. Secret's Out

7-Secret's Out (But Was it Really a Secret After All?)  
  
"Cam! What're you doing here? When did you get a job?" Zach exclaimed.  
  
"Hey buddy, don't I even get a decent 'hi'?" asked Cam.  
  
"Hi," replied Zach nervously.  
  
"That's better. I got the job yesterday as delivery boy. I saw your name on the list so I thought that I'd come and help you eat it." Cam walked into the room and saw Kelly.  
  
"Zach! You were having a party and forgot to invite me?" Cam asked. Zach was glad that Cam was occasionally "thick headed", still Kelly looked a little uneasy. Cam set down the pizza, as Zach answered.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Then, he started walking Cam to the door, out of earshot of Kelly.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry but." Zach began, but Cam cut him off.  
  
"It's okay, I get it. So she's your girlfriend now?" he asked as he started walking back down the sidewalk. Zach smiled and nodded as Cam went on.  
  
"Congrats, that's really cool. Well, I gotta get back to work though. Bye!" With that, he walked off.  
  
"Bye!" Zach yelled at him, already down the sidewalk. He walked back into the house and found Kelly still sitting on the couch. "Now, where were we?" He smirked. Kelly didn't smile back.  
  
"I should go," she got up and started walking toward the door.  
  
"No, don't go. At least help me eat the pizza."  
  
"Okay," she agreed. He opened the box and handed her a slice.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They silently watched the rest of the movie. When the credits came on, she turned and looked at him suddenly.  
  
"We are together now, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Zach answered, startled.  
  
"I mean, they're going to know about it. Gwen, Spence, Cam, and everybody right?" Zach thought she might have been startled by Cam's sudden appearance.  
  
"Yeah, I expect so."  
  
"Right, well I've gotta go anyway, 9:00 curfew," she explained. They said their goodbyes and she left. 


	8. Someone Wants to Make Trouble

8-Someone Wants to Makes Trouble  
  
The next day, Zach was happier on his walk to school. But when he walked up, he heard Cam and Vernon talking. He stopped to listen.  
  
"Come on, Cam. I need you to do me a favor, please." Vernon begged.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Can you hook me up with Kelly?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not, you're the King Matchmaker. Come on, if anybody can get me with Kelly, you can. Yeah, you even managed to ask out Gwen. Come on, Cam!"  
  
"I said I can't."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Cause she's Zach's."  
  
"She's Greenburg's girl?!?" Heads were turning down the hallway. Zach took that as his cue to walk up.  
  
"Hey, Vernon. How's it going?"  
  
"How can such a pathetic dork like you be going out with Kelly?"  
  
"Pathetic dork? Vernon have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked Cam. Vernon grumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What was that?" Zach asked.  
  
"Never mind," Vernon walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Kelly and Gwen walking up.  
  
"Vernon's jealous of Zach," replied Cam.  
  
"Why would Vernon be jealous of Zach?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Because I have something Vernon doesn't have," Zach replied. He reached out and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You," he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Oh, Romeo," she giggled. Gwen and now Spence, who just walked up, looked completely bewildered.  
  
"Do you mean that you two." started Spence. Kelly nodded, as the bell rang.  
  
"Let's get to class," replied Cam. He took Gwen's hand as Zach took Kelly's. Spence shook his head.  
  
"You people really know how to make a guy feel really left-out."  
  
"Aw. who knows Spence? Maybe there will be a new girl in a few more weeks for you." 


	9. A NotSoNice Surprise

9-A Not-So Nice Surprise  
  
Weeks went by, months even; Gwen and Cam were still together, as were Kelly and Zach.  
  
"So what'd you rent?" asked Kelly, sitting on Zach's couch. Today was their 2 month anniversary.  
  
"I thought that I'd humor you for once and rent a chick movie."  
  
"So, what'd you get?"  
  
"'A Walk to Remember?'"  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much! I really wanted to see that."  
  
"Anything for you," he said in a mock sweet tone. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I know." The microwave bell rang, and he got up.  
  
"Popcorn's done."  
  
"Well, hurry up then."  
  
He promptly retrieved the popcorn bowl and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend. She snuggled up against his shoulder. He smiled and pressed play on the remote. About half-way through the movie, the doorbell rang. Zach went up to get it. See, Kelly is the type of girl who will actually watch movies with her boyfriend. Anyways, Zach got up to answer the door. He opened it.  
  
"Hi, Zach."  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
AN- Okay guys, I just started this stories sequel. Since I know that you guys don't want me to keep you hanging forever, it's the story right above this one. "The Uninvited Visitor 'Part II'" starts right where this left off. Oh and can you guys please go read and review "The Future Stars Tour", I need some encouragement to keep working on that. 


End file.
